Falling into the Avatar World
by gothchic6
Summary: A girl falls from the sky, and into the Avatar world. What happens when she meets a certain Fire Nation Prince? Zuko/Oc.
1. Character Bio

Ok, so this is my first fanfiction story. I have been working on this for a year or two. I guess I finally had the confidence to try and publish it. The pairing is Zuko/OC.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, Mai would have never been with Zuko. And I don't make any money or anything else for writing this. Yay.

Summary: A girl falls from the sky, and into the Avatar world. What happens when she meets a certain Fire Nation Prince? Zuko/OC.

Character Bio:

Name: Sibyl Artemis Reiyn, likes to be called "Sib".

Age: 16

Looks: Sib is tall, around 5"8', and is slightly chubby. She is pale in winter, and has a faint tan during summer. Her hair hangs past her waist, and is dirty blonde. She has emerald green eyes. She normally wears cargo pants in dark colors, a graphic tee, and occasionally, a black hoodie. She wears black Converse high tops.

Personality: Sib is generally a person who likes to be alone, listen to music, play videogames, and stuff like that. Definitely would be a stereotypical geek. She can tend to be really sarcastic, and has a good sense of humor. She is easily irritated, but doesn't get truly angry very often. She tries to stay away from drama, but it always seems to find her.

Back ground: Sib is a teenage girl from Rock City, Tennessee. She lives up in the mountains with her Aunt Chelsea, and occasionally goes down to the city to shop, and other stuff. Her parents, Theodore and Beatrice Reiyn, were murdered when Sib was only 6. She lived in Chicago before her parents were murdered. But the killer was never caught. Aunt Chelsea took her in after the murder.

Likes: Videogames, Rock, Metal, and Alternative music, fanfiction, cats, pasta, chocolate, etc.

Dislikes: Make up, cocky people, people who want her to be girly, rice cakes, mosquitoes, etc.

So… how do you like my main character? I don't want her to be a "Mary-Sue". If you guys have any suggestions on how to improve her, I'm open. Anyway, as for the updating, my schedule is crazy because I'm a junior in high school, and I'm expected to actually do my homework instead of doing awesome stuff like this. So I can't really predict how often I'll be able to update.

Review, if you want to. If you don't want to, well…. Review anyway? I don't care, but reviews would be nice, even if you want to flame me.

gothchic6


	2. I Fall Onto Royalty

1st real chapter coming up! Yeah, so I already had this chapter written before I even thought of posting this story.

Disclaimer:

gothchic6: Okay, Sib, go and do the disclaimer.

Sib: But whyyy?

gothchic6: Why not?

Sib: If we owned A:TLA, not only would we be rich, but we'd have Zuko!

gothchic6: Yes, but then the Internet police would be after us, and we would be in juvie, and blah, blah, blah. Do you want that?

Sib: Noooooo! I'll do it! gothchic6 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender! If she did, Mai would be in prison, Azula would be in a mental hospital, and Ty Lee would be hanging out with me. Oh, and sadly, gothchic6 doesn't get anything for writing this.

"Ahhhhhh!" I scream as I free fall through the sky. I don't know how I got to be here; hell, last time I checked, I was in my bed, sleeping. Then all of sudden, I am falling from the freaking sky! What the hell is going on? After about 2 minutes, and about 60 feet later, I see the terrain in which I am about to go "splat" on. I am horrified to see a ship underneath me instead of water, or something softer than a ship. Please, anything but that ship.

I am now about 50 feet above it, and I know I must accept my demise. My eyes close as I wait for the horrible pain that will come from the impact. When I hit the ship, I don't feel the damage that the fall should have caused. Instead, I land on something warm and breathing. Wait, ships don't breathe. I finally find myself on the cold wooden floor of the ship deck as the person I landed on pushes me off. I look up at the person who indirectly saved my life.

The first thing I notice about him are his blazing amber eyes. They are full of many emotions: anger, frustration, confusion. I'm not surprised to see those emotions, though. I mean, if a girl falls from the sky and lands on me, I'd be confused and angry, too. He looks to be about 16 or 17, give or take a few years. His head is shaved except for a ponytail on the top of his head. He is very muscular. I swear his body is pure muscle.

He grabs me by my collar and lifts me up into the air. "Who are you? Where did you come from? And most importantly, why were you falling from the sky", the hotheaded teenager growls. Wow, this guy is rude! I decide to keep quiet, knowing it will piss him off even more. "Answer me, peasant", he screams at me. I raise my eyebrow at the peasant comment. This guy is way too easily angered. I once again keep my silence. He throws me to the ground in rage. I wince as my head hits the wooden floor. Oww! That will hurt tomorrow morning.

"Guards! Take the _**prisoner**_ to one of the cells! I'll deal with her later", he demands. The guards take both of my arms and pull me up to my feet. I struggle and kick, but the guards don't budge. "I am not a prisoner! Let me go", I protest. The teen looks like he is about to say something, when he is interrupted by an unknown voice. "Prince Zuko! That is not the way to treat a young lady! Especially one as pretty as that", an old man says as he emerges from the lower level of the ship. Prince? Oh no, this can't be good. "No exceptions, Uncle! This girl has disrespected me! I demand that she is to be put in a cell", Zuko says while giving me a death glare. The old man sighs and says, "What ever you wish, Prince Zuko".

The guards once again go to drag me to my cell. I fight back until one of them whispers in my ear, "Stop struggling. It will make it easier on you". Realizing that he is right, I cease my attempts to get out of the guards' grasp. They lead me to a dark cell. It looks more comfortable than I thought it would be. They shove me inside and lock the door. I know there is no point in trying to escape. Where would I escape to? The ship is surrounded by water. Now plagued with yawns, I decide to sleep while I can. I mean, repeatedly pissing off a hotheaded prince can wear you out. I slowly fall into restful slumber.

Okay, so first chapter up! What do you guys think, if anyone is even reading this.

Review…. Or suffer the consequences!

gothchic6: *sends out attack bird* Go, Steve!

Steve: *bites gothchic6 on the finger* Squawk!

gothchic6: Dang it, Steve! You traitor! Okay, if you don't want to review, you don't have to…. But it would be awesome!


	3. A Prince Interrogates Me

Three updates in 24 hours! Not bad for a first fanfic….

Disclaimer:

gothchic6: Zuko gets to do our disclaimer this time!

Zuko: No.

gothchic6: Come on Zuko, or else I release the Mary-Sues and the Fan girls on you.

Zuko: You wouldn't dare…

gothchic: *Goes to cages of both rabid fan girls and sickeningly perfect Mary-Sues* I'll let them out.

Zuko: Okay, fine… *reads from cue card* gothchic6 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and does not get anything from writing this…

I am rudely waken up by a certain jerk prince about maybe an hour later. "Get up, peasant. You're going to answer some questions", he tells me. Oh really, Mr. Hotheaded Jerk? I don't think so. "I don't have to tell you anything". Enraged by my answer, he stomps toward me. He punches me in the stomach. Hard. I fall to the floor, holding the wound. Something is odd about it. It feels more like a burn than a punch. I can feel the heat radiating from the inflicted area.

He pulls me up from the floor, and pushes me into the wall. My face is now pressed harshly against it, while he pins my arms and legs. "You **will** answer my questions, or I **will** throw you overboard. Understand". I nod in confirmation, but that isn't enough proof for him. "Got it?!", he says as he slams me into the wall again. "Yes!" I say, not wanting anymore pain than I already possess. His hold on my body loosens. "What is your name, peasant", he demands. What is the point of knowing my name if he is just going to call me a peasant, anyway? "First name, or full name", I timidly ask. He narrows his eyes at me. "Full name, peasant". I breathe in slowly, readying myself for the jumble of words that are about to jump out my mouth.

"Sibylartemisreiyn", I say quickly. He glares at me, silently demanding me to repeat myself. When I don't respond, he grabs my wrist and squeezes it roughly. Roughly enough to leave bruises in the shape of his hands. "This is the last time I will ask this. Answer so I can hear you. What is your **name**", Zuko practically snarls into my face. "My name is Sibyl Artemis Reiyn", His eyes narrow, so I quickly add, "but everyone calls me Sib".

He releases my wrists. "Your name is way too long to be normal. Where are you from", he asks, curiosity masking the anger that his eyes held seconds before. "Ummm….", I murmur, not wanting this guy to know where I'm from. "Hmmm?!", he mutters impatiently. "I'm from a place called Rock City", I state hesitantly. "Rock City? I've never heard of it. Although, if I had to guess, it would be located somewhere in the Earth Kingdom", he ponders.

Wait, Earth Kingdom?! "Yes, where else would I be talking about", he sneers at me. Did I just say that out loud? God, I am such an idiot sometimes… "Yes, yes you are", he smirks at me. "Ugh. I just can't get anything right can I", I say softly to myself, hoping my words are inaudible to his ears. No such luck. "Nope", he states, a smug yet goofy grin on his face. A grin of satisfaction. One that I want to smack off his face.

His lighter mood proves not to be long lasting as I watch the grin evaporate from his face, a scowl emerging to replace it. The once easy-going air is now tense with the vibe of an interrogation. He steps toward me threateningly, having stood back while he was grinning in amusement at my expense. I don't think he means to hurt me this time; it's just that his natural stance is intimidating.

His eyes meet mine, and I can't help but stare. His eyes hold many painful memories, I can tell. He may be **really **physically fit, but the eyes look very weathered. Yep, this guy has gone through a lot. In my opinion, it only makes them look even more astonishing.

I don't even realize I'm staring until he pokes my side. A high, squeaky sound slips out of my mouth before I have a chance to conceal it. "Hello, earth to peasant", he drawls, rolling his eyes. "Huh?" I murmur stupidly. "You were staring". "Oh…. Oops", I smile nervously. "How old are you?" "Why do you want to know?" "Because", he says as if he rules the world. "Because why?", I drawl out the why, knowing it will irritate him. My prediction is correct. "Just tell me before I burn you to a crisp!", he yells. "Fine, I'm 16, happy now?" He smirks, "No."

He gestures to my sandy blonde hair, "How come your hair is that color?" I stare at the prince in surprise. "What do you mean? My hair is a normal color…" Zuko furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "I've never met anyone with hair the color of yours." "Everyone in my family has my color of hair…", I ramble on. Zuko takes a lock of my hair, and runs his fingers through it. I can feel my face flush. "Hmmm… nothing about it seems out of the ordinary about it…", Zuko says as he continues to run his fingers through my hair. But, suddenly, both of us hear someone entering the room. I sigh in relief when Zuko pulls away from me to look at the new person in the room…

So, third update… and working from scratch from now on. How did I do? Review, or I'll set Azula on you… wait, what do you mean she escaped from the mental hospital?! Azula, come back! *Runs after Azula*


	4. A General Serves Me Tea

So… 4th update! I had time during lunch and after my test in Personal Finance to write this.

Thanks to the people who have reviewed!

Guest person who reviewed: Thanks. I think I'll be able to update a lot more often than I thought I would, depending on the week, day, etc.

Lgrog: Thank you! You're the first person to favorite this story. I'll update when I can. As for Zuko, I have read so many Zuko/OC fanfics, that it made me want to write my own. I've had a lot of examples that I based his behavior on, not to mention the show itself.

gothchic6: Come on, Uncle Iroh, it's your turn to do the Disclaimer!

Iroh: I would be honored to, but only if we can pick up some Jasmine tea during this chapter. I'm all out.

gothchic6: What have you been drinking instead?

Iroh: Ginseng tea, of course! *Sips ginseng tea*

gothchic6: Sure, Uncle Iroh, we can get some Jasmine tea while we're out, and maybe some chai tea, too!

Iroh: That sounds wonderful! Now, the disclaimer… gothchic6 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and does not receive anything for writing this. If she did, I would already have my own teashop, and have a lifetime supply of every kind of tea in the world!

A General Serves Me Tea:

Both Zuko and I look towards the door to see the old man who had called me pretty up on deck. He is carrying a tray with a teapot, two teacups, and two other porcelain pieces that probably contain milk and sugar. He walks right up to us. "Uncle, what are you doing down here? And why do you have tea", Zuko asks the old man, who I realize must be Zuko's uncle. Uncle replies, "I thought our newest guest would like if I brought her some tea. She looks dehydrated." He's right. I haven't had anything to drink for about five hours now.

Zuko looks like he is about to explode, but manages to keep his cool. "Uncle, I am in the middle of an interrogation with our _prisoner_. She does not need tea. What she _needs_ is to answer my questions." Uncle is not deterred by this, however. "But Prince Zuko, the young lady has already spent an hour answering your questions. Besides, you haven't looked at your maps and your telescope for over an hour. What if the avatar comes along?" The avatar? What is the avatar? Sounds like he's waiting for an online avatar maker game, if you ask me.

Zuko ponders this for a minute, before finally sighing. "Fine, Uncle, you and the prisoner can have your tea. I'll be back in an hour to finish questioning her, then you'll have to leave." Uncle grins. "Thank you, Prince Zuko." Zuko nods, and promptly leaves the room.

I am now alone with Zuko's uncle. He steps into my cell, and locks the door. Then he sits on the floor, while putting down the tea tray, and beckons me to join him.

Now, normally, if an older man told me that I was pretty and that he wanted to have tea with me, I would have found that kind of creepy. I had a neighbor who was a creeper back in Tennessee. He would always watch the other girls in the area and I when we would go out, and he would always have a freaky smile on his face. It was borderline predatory.

But I had the feeling that Zuko's uncle isn't like that. The warmth in his eyes (Which are the exact same amber color as his nephew's eyes) tells me not to be afraid. He merely thought that I could use some tea, and pleasant company. So, I join him, sitting Indian style on the floor.

"Thank Agni, I thought the tea would be cold by the time he finished arguing. But it's still the perfect temperature!" "What is up with that guy, Zuko, or whatever", I ask, my curiosity and annoyance combining to form my tone. Uncle looks at me, with a sad look on his face. "Forgive my nephew for his hotheadedness. He is a good person who has had a hard life. His temper is very short." I grimace, "I've noticed that", while rubbing my sore and strangely, burned stomach. Uncle gives me a small apologetic smile, and then goes back to serving the tea,

He pours out the tea into both of our cups, and goes to pick up one of the milk or sugar containers. "How much milk and sugar do you like Miss….?" "Sibyl. But most people call me Sib", I reply. He nods, and says, "If you don't mind, I would prefer to call you Sibyl, because the name fits you." "Sure, Mister Zuko's Uncle…", I guess. "Ah, I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. I am known to the world as General Iroh, but you can call me either Iroh or Uncle", he responds. "Iroh it is!"

So Iroh and I sat, talked, and drank our tea. I think it was ginseng tea…

We are in the middle of our conversation, when the Crown Prince himself comes in. "You know the deal, Uncle", Zuko says, waiting for Iroh to leave. Iroh nods his head, and gets up. "I am sure I will see you later, Sibyl." Then, he leaves.

How was the Iroh and Sibyl dialogue? I hope I didn't make him look too tea obsessed. Iroh is like that cool uncle that gives large amounts of money or really cool gifts for birthdays or Christmas…

Review, or Iroh doesn't get any tea!

*Messenger Hawk flies in with package of jasmine, ginseng, and chai tea*

Iroh: Yay, tea!

gothchic6: Oh yeah, I forgot I ordered that at the beginning of the chapter… Well, reviews are always welcome, even flames.


	5. I Learn About My Bending

**So this is my 5****th**** update. Sweet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Guest Reviewer who reviewed my second update (Chapter 1) on Nov 21: Thank you! Yeah, I saw that, and I made sure to put some of that in this chapter.**

**Guest reviewer who reviewed Chapter 3: Thanks! Yeah, Sibyl's bending is definitely a main part of this chapter. I hope you guys like what element I chose for her.**

**Melody: Thank you. I try to update as much as I can.**

**The Purple Rainbow: Thanks. I like mystical, weird names for my characters. It gives a strange edginess to them.**

**Disclaimer:**

**gothchic6 doesn't own Avatar The Last Air bender, and doesn't make any money writing this!**

I Learn About My Bending:

So, I'm alone with Zuko. I think that he is going to start questioning me again, but instead, he opens the cell door, and leads me out of the cell. "Uncle is right, I can't risk not being out on deck in case the avatar comes around", he says, "So you'll come with me out on deck." I still don't know what this "avatar" is, or how the heck I even got here in the first place. So, this place has me all confused. But since I haven't seen daylight for about 8 hours, I go along with Zuko on this one.

"What, not trying to fight me this time? How mature of you", he sneers at me. I narrow my eyes. "Well, if you suddenly were falling from the sky, land on a metal ship, have the ship's captain lock you up for no good reason, and be interrogated and injured while not knowing where the heck you even are, you wouldn't be very cooperative either, would you?" Zuko glares at me, and then throws me over his shoulder. "Lemme go! Zuko! Put. Me. Down. Now", I emphasize, while kicking and punching. He doesn't budge. "Shut up, peasant. And quit moving!" "Bleh!" I go limp, just to make it harder for him to carry me.

He carries me up to the deck, where Iroh is sitting with a bowl of some kind of food. From here, it looks oriental. Maybe some kind of meat and rice?

As soon as Iroh sees me, he waves, and says, "Hello, Sibyl. I knew I would see you again sometime soon. How are you?"

"Eh, I'm alright, Iroh. Kinda hungry, but okay. Oh, and your _"wonderful"_ nephew right here", I gesture to Zuko, who still has me over his shoulder, "apparently thinks that my legs are broken, or that for some reason I can't walk, so he decided to carry me up here." Zuko grips my legs a little bit harder to show he's not pleased with my comment. Iroh chuckles, and pulls out another bowl of oriental food, and another pair of chopsticks from thin air. "Zuko, put Sibyl down so she can eat. I forgot to bring her some food when I gave her tea earlier. She must be famished", Iroh says. Zuko sighs impatiently, and says, "Fine, she can eat. When she's done, I'm questioning her again." Iroh smiles, "Thank you, Prince Zuko."

Zuko puts me down, and Iroh hands me the bowl of what I find to be beef and oriental rice. It's a good thing that I already know how to use chopsticks. I taste it, and it's good! Really good! I begin to cram the food down my throat, because I'm so hungry. But while I'm still eating, a huge beam of blue light probably about 5 miles away from the ship shoots up into the sky. Both Zuko and I stare at it with awe. Iroh has finished his food, and is now playing some kind tile board game.

The beam of light disappears, and Zuko looks back towards Iroh, and says to him, "Uncle, do you realize what this means?" Iroh replies, "I won't get to finish my game?" I chuckle, and Zuko glares at me. Then he turns to Iroh again. "It means my search, it's about to come to an end." Iroh sighs, as if he's heard this story many times before. Zuko continues, "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!" Who is "him"? I don't know, but I think I'm about to find out. Iroh passes it off as coincidence. "Oh, it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" Zuko blows up at this, "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the avatar! Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

Then, a strong wind begins to blow, but stops as soon as soon as it starts.

While the ship heads toward the light, Zuko commences his interrogation of me, again. "Do you know anything about the avatar?"

"Okay, who is this avatar person? I've heard both you and Iroh talk about this guy, and I have no idea what you guys are even talking about."

Zuko doesn't look like he believes me. "Don't act stupid! You fell from a height that would normally kill a person, and neither of us got injured when you landed on me. You must have some kind of power that allowed you to keep yourself and I from getting killed. The avatar could be associated with powerful people. For all we know you could have been hiding him!"

"What are you even talking about?!"

Zuko refuses to believe me. "Tell me, now!"

"I don't know!"

I am crying at this point; I have no idea what he wants me to tell him, and he looks like he wants to throw me overboard. Iroh sees how Zuko has gotten carried away, and interrupts him. "Prince Zuko, leave Sibyl alone. It is obvious she knows nothing about the avatar. If she did, she wouldn't have cried, and gotten so offended. Why don't you practice your fire bending? You said so yourself, the Avatar is very powerful. You'll need to practice to be able to defeat him."

Before I can stop myself, I ask, "What's fire bending?" I have never heard of fire bending, but I can guess it has something to do with fire.

Zuko laughs humorlessly, "Haha, very funny. Everyone knows what fire bending is, even the hermits of the Southern Water Tribe."

He has such a serious look on his face that I almost feel stupid for not knowing whatever the heck fire bending is. But that doesn't stop me from saying, "No, I seriously don't know what the heck this fire bending is. What is it?"

Zuko goes to yell at me for not knowing what fire bending is, but Iroh says something first. "You really don't what fire bending is?"

I glance at him with a look that says "Do I look like I know what fire bending is?". Iroh's eyes widen, and he asks me, "Do you know about water, earth, or air bending?"

I snort. "Does it really matter if switch fire with another word? I don't know about any kind of bending, except for this kind", I exclaim as I do a very painful backbend.

I get back up, and gaze back at Iroh, who has a very interesting look on his face. So, I ask him, "So what are fire, earth, water, and air bending, or any other kind of bending, if there are more?"

Iroh chuckles, and replies, "No, there are only the four kinds of bending. Bending is when you use both your body and your chi to manipulate either fire, water, earth, or air in martial art forms."

I grin. "That's so cool! Wait, can't you bend more than one of them?" Iroh responds, "No, not normally. Except for…" I urge him to answer. "Except for who?" Zuko cuts in, "Except for the Avatar. He is the only person in the world who can bend all four elements."

"So that's who that guy is. Why are you looking for him?"

Zuko goes to answer, but Iroh cuts him off. "That's a story for another time."

I pout disappointedly, but instantly perk up when I think about something. "Do you think I could be a person who bends?"

Iroh ponders this for a second before answering. "I don't know. We could test to see if you are. Here, come over here."

I stand in front of Iroh, in the middle of the deck. "This test is often used in the fire nation to see if people are fire benders or not. It's not always completely accurate, depending on the time and surroundings. But we'll try anyway. Set your feet apart."

I set my feet apart. "Now, I want you to think of something you have a fiery passion for. Fire is the element of passion. So for you to produce fire, you must put passion into it."

I try to think of something, but my darn ADD gets in the way. Hey, look! A seagull!

"Now take a deep breath in…" I take a deep breath in, even though I still can't focus on anything. "Now, on the exhale, let your arm shoot out in a punch, and we'll see if you produce fire or not."

I do as Iroh says, but I don't produce any fire. So I try again. And again, and again, and again, and _again_. Still nothing.

I get irritated from my lack of results, and I start to punch and kick the air with frustration. Soon, I trip on my own feet, and fall on my butt. "Arrgh!"

Iroh comes over to cool my tiny temper tantrum. "Sibyl, relax. Not everyone is a fire bender. Some are water benders, others are earth benders, and one person is even an air bender. Some people can't even bend at all."

I sigh. "I'm sorry. I just thought it would be cool to be a bender", I apologize.

Iroh smiles, and reassures me, "Sibyl, this just means you're not a fire bender. You could still be a water or earth bender. Don't lose hope."

"Why can't I be an air bender?"

Iroh has an expression of repulsion on his face. "There are no air benders left. The Fire Lord ordered that all of them be killed."

I look at him with the same kind of repulsion on my face. "Why would he do that? That's genocide!"

Iroh sighs, and says, "The Avatar was supposed to come from the race of the Air Nomads. The Fire Lord wanted the Avatar killed, so he killed everyone of Air Nomad descent, in hope that the Avatar would be killed as well. So far, no one has found any evidence that the Avatar is still alive. However, there is no evidence that he is dead, either."

"So why is Prince Hothead over there searching for a person that no one even knows if he's dead or not?"

Zuko gives me a dirty look, but goes back to looking his maps. Iroh looks at me with impatience, and says, "As I said before, that is a story for another time." I know when and when not to cross the line. And this isn't the time.

"So, why can't I be an air bender", I question again.

"Well, it's not entirely impossible that you can't be an air bender, but it's extremely unlikely. If you are, it wouldn't be good for you. All air benders are supposed to be dead."

"Ah. But I could still be a water bender or an earth bender?"

"Yes", Iroh says.

"Can we test if I'm either of those?"

Iroh laughs, and replies, "Well, I don't know if they have tests for the other elements, but we can try by using the theory of each element. Well, except for earth, since we're on a ship with no land as far as the eye can see. But we can try water bending."

"Okay! What is the theory?"

He tells me to calm down, and to sit so he can give me a lesson about water bending. "There are the four elements. Water, earth, fire, and air. Water is the element of adaptability. Water benders have to be very versatile, like their element. Water comes in many different forms, like the sea around us, or water vapor in the air", Iroh explains.

I frown. I've never been a jack-of-all-trades, myself. But I'm willing to try it out. "So how do we test if I'm a water bender, or not?"

Iroh beckons me over toward the edge of the ship. "See the water?" I nod, my eyes focused on the water.

"Water bending is also about the flow of energy, rather than brute strength. To water bend, you have to feel the energy of the water, before you can bend it."

I nod again, signaling that I understand. "I want you to imagine that you are the water, sloshing around. Then, if you think you have the energy of the water, I want you to act as if you are pulling the water up from the ocean."

I nod again, and continue to stare at the water. But nothing pulls to me to it. There's no connection. I keep trying, but I still don't feel anything out of the ordinary. I'm just staring at the water.

"I don't think I'm a water bender, Iroh. I just don't feel a connection to the water, at all. And I've never been a very versatile person, to begin with."

Iroh pats me on the back. "Well, that's alright. You could still be an Earth bender. When we get to land, I'll help test you to see."

I smile gratefully. "Thanks, Iroh."

"You're welcome. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be down in the kitchen, making some ginseng tea." Iroh enters the ship, leaving me alone on deck… except for that one person I forgot about…

I'm the type of person who almost has a heart attack when they're startled. So when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I scream, and turn around quickly, with my hands out to stop who ever is touching me. I hear a whooshing sound, and the person, who turns out to be Zuko, is thrown into the metal side of ship. I stare at my hands, then at Zuko groaning in pain. I didn't even touch him. What the heck is going on? I come to my senses, and run over to him.

"Are you okay?! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I don't even know how it happened!", I ramble. I go to check if he is hurt, but he shoves me away, and stands up.

He gazes at me with anger, awe, and even a little bit of amusement in his eyes. "Looks like I have myself an air bender on my ship…"

"An air bender? I can't be an air bender! The air benders are all supposed to be dead."

Zuko smirks at me. "Yeah, that's what I thought too. But you heard Uncle, there's a possibility that you could be an air bender, and it wasn't your hands that threw me into the side of the ship."

He grabs me by my arm, pulls me to him, and throws me over his shoulder in the same manner as the last time it happened. Too quickly for me to actually do something about it. Part of me expects it this time, so I don't freak out. Instead, I let him carry me into the ship. Although I know he's probably taking me back to the cells to punish me for possibly being an air bender, it beats walking all the way to the back of the ship. Besides, the kicking, punching and the food all made me drowsy. I don't care where he's taking me as long as I can sleep when I get there.

"So, where we going", I drawl.

Zuko doesn't look at me, but just says, "Somewhere."

"Okay."

I close my eyes, and try to sleep. Zuko notices this, and shifts me so he's holding me bridal style. I don't know where this act of kindness came from, but it's cool all the same. I open one of my eyes a tiny bit, only to see him smirking smugly as he carries me to who knows where.

"Why are you smirking like an idiot", I question him.

"Because you will make an excellent gift to my father after I catch the avatar."

"Why's that?"

"Besides the Avatar, you're the only air bender on the planet."

"Cool. Your father is the Fire Lord, right? The guy who killed all the air benders?"

"He wasn't the first Fire Lord to order the death of the air benders, but he continued that policy. So, yeah, he's that guy", Zuko mumbles.

"That's nice", I drawl lazily.

"No freaking out? No 'Please spare me from the lunatic that is the Fire Lord'?"

"Nah, not now. I'm tired, and I don't have enough energy to freak out right now. I'll do that later."

I hear Zuko snort before I finally fall asleep.

**So, do you guys like the element I chose for Sibyl? **

**Just a note: Sibyl is not going to turn out to be a relative or an old friend of Aang's, or anything like that. That's not my style. She's just an ordinary girl who came from Tennessee. **

**Review, or Zuko will yell at you for not telling him what you know about the Avatar!**

***Iroh walks in***

**Iroh: Whew! Zuko stopped arguing with me, and finally went to bed. He needs to get sleep, or he'll have gray hair by the time he's 20.**

**gothchic6: You mean he's asleep already?**

**Iroh: Yes, and don't wake him up, unless you want 3****rd**** degree burns.**

**gothchic6: Dang it! Well, review anyway because you want to be nice. Or mean. Or you just want to say something. I don't care, just review. **


	6. Bait For The Avatar

Okay, sorry for the really long update wait. I had a bit of writer's block on this story, plus I was working on my other stories that I have up. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter, not much really exciting.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

: Thank you! Personally, for me, stories always have to have at least a little comedy in them, or I find them boring.

Hitmisu the upbeat otaku: Thanks! It's awesome to see that people like your story.

leafygreen16: Thank you!

Extended Experience: Thank you! And yeah, they don't ever work out, and they most likely never will. Where's the fun in having my punishments actually work?

Okay, Disclaimer!

gothchic6 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and unless the owner is really nice, and wants to give it to her, she mostly likely never will.

Here's the 5th chapter!

* * *

Bait For The Avatar:

Zuko's POV:

So I have Sibyl in my arms, asleep. She looks so peaceful, but I know better. My head still aches from when she air bended me into the side of the ship.

Part of me wants to deliver her to Father as a gift, but the other part of me is somewhat human. If I give her to my father, the Fire Lord, she will be locked up forever, if not killed. I should talk to Uncle.

I go down to the kitchen, where Uncle is making his tea.

"Hello, Prince Zuko. I was just brewing my tea. Why is Sibyl in your arms? She's not injured, is she?"

"No, Uncle, but I just discovered something interesting about her."

"And what is that", Uncle asks casually as he turns around to pour his tea.

"She's an air bender."

Uncle drops his empty teacup, where it smashes on the ground. He turns back around to look at me, an astonished expression on his face.

"You're joking, Prince Zuko? Surely, she's not. There hasn't been an air bender alive for years."

"Except for the Avatar. I put my hand on her shoulder, and it startled her. She turned around, and I was thrown into the side of the ship. She didn't even touch me, and there was a strange whooshing sound. If that doesn't say air bender, I don't know what does."

"Well, if she is a real air bender, I do not envy the poor girl. She would be of a race that is not supposed to exist."

I look down, and ask," What should I do about her, Uncle?"

Uncle looks me dead in the eyes, and says, "Do what your heart tells you, Prince Zuko."

Then he goes to clean up his demolished teacup.

Sibyl is still fast asleep. That's what you call a heavy sleeper.

"Do I really want to destroy the last possible air bender on Earth", I question as I glance down at her. She rolls her head around, and begins to snore. Agni, she's loud.

I chuckle at her loud snores. That's when I realize something. If she's the last air bender besides the avatar, she will make excellent bait! After all, the avatar has none of his kind left besides her. That keeps her useful on the boat, and keeps her from Father at the time being.

I get tired of holding Sibyl, and decide to take her to the cells. She is still snoring.

We finally get to the cells, and I set her down on the cot. Then I walk out the door.

* * *

*4 Hours Later*

Sibyl's POV:

I wake up to total darkness. The cot I'm laying on feels familiar. I must be in the cells again. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in Zuko's arms…

Wait! Zuko's arms?! Oh, yeah. We discovered that I am somehow an air bender. Insane. Back in my old world, we don't even have bending. Which reminds me, how did I even get to this crazy place? All I remember is falling asleep the two nights ago, and then waking up to find that I was falling from the sky. I don't get it.

Somehow, it doesn't make me sad. I mean, Aunt Chelsea's place was all right, but it wasn't very exciting there. I am almost glad that I am here now.

I yawn. All this thinking has made me tired again. Back to sleep, I guess…

* * *

*5 Hours Later*

I wake up again, and stretch. The sun is up, and I am energized. I go up to the cell door, only to find that it is unlocked. Yay!

I walk out the door, and wander the ship. I watch out for any guards, but it seems that none of them are in the hallway. Lucky me.

I finally make it to the deck, where I see Zuko fighting two guards with what must be fire bending. It looks really intense, but not quite my style. I hide behind the door, where I think they won't see me.

Zuko shoots fire at the guards, who dodge it. They both shoot fire at him, but he does this really cool flip thing, and flies over it. He lands, with both fists towards the guards.

This is apparently not good enough for Iroh, who says, "No. Power in fire bending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body, and the energy extends past your limbs, and becomes fire." He shoots out fire from his fist as he does this. "Get it right this time."

Zuko doesn't look very happy. He stalks up to Iroh. "Enough. I have been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready."

Iroh thinks differently. "No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!"

Zuko angrily attacks the nearest guard, taking him out. Then he looks back to Iroh.

"The sages tell us the avatar is the last air bender, excluding Sibyl, of course. He must be over 100 years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic fire bending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!"

Iroh looks at him solemnly, and replies, "Very well. But first, I must finish my roast duck."

Iroh, being Iroh, pulls out a bowl of roast duck out of nowhere, and starts eating. Zuko has the most priceless look on his face. I can't help but giggle.

The sound makes both of them look over in my direction. Iroh waves at me, while Zuko looks enraged.

"How did you get out", Zuko snarls into my face.

I look at him casually, and respond, "Someone left my cage open." Then, I walk up to Iroh, ignoring Zuko completely. I can hear the steam coming out of Zuko's ears.

"Hello, Sibyl, how are you? Prince Zuko told me the most interesting thing about you yesterday", Iroh tells me.

"Oh, that I am apparently an air bender? Yeah, I wasn't expecting that."

"Yes, I don't think any of us were expecting it, my dear. However, you must make the most of an undesirable situation. Maybe you should try to practice? It could help releieve the stress put on by your realization."

"Okay, Iroh. Maybe I should try to practice. I mean, if I have been given a gift, why not fine tune it?"

Iroh smiles at me. "Exactly the point."

Zuko doesn't seem pleased. "Uncle, don't encourage her."

Iroh replies, "All of us have some kind of gift, Prince Zuko. You have fire bending. Sibyl has air bending. You practice, she can practice. Just relax."

Zuko just sighs, and says nothing more.

I breathe in, and close my eyes. I get the feeling that air bending is all about freedom. If I feel free, maybe I can air bend. So, I decide to meditate. I breathe in, and breathe out. This goes on for about 5 minutes before I can feel something about the air change. I also hear familiar voices, but I ignore them for the time being.

But, then, a loud voice knocks me out of my meditation. I fall on my butt, and onto the floor.

"Sibyl, you were levitating! You really are an airbender", I hear Iroh say.

"Yeah", I respond as I rub my sore butt. Ow, that hurt.

"Why don't you try some air bending techniques? I have a scroll that was taken from an air temple that describes some techniques. I never thought I would use it for anything but helping Zuko hunt down the Avatar with. Now that you're here, it can be put to practical use. It's down in my study at the back of the ship. I'll go get it."

Iroh goes into the ship, leaving Zuko and I alone once again. This seems to be turning into a normal occurrence these days.

I look him dead in the eyes, and say, "So I guess I will be the Fire Lord's newest prisoner, right?"

Zuko smirks. "Well, at first I was going to take you to my father as a gift, but I have found a more practical use for you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Zuko snorts, and responds, "Aside from you, the Avatar is the only air bender on Earth. If he finds out that there is another air bender still alive, he might want to save you. That's when I capture him."

I put my hands on my hips, and give Zuko a look that says, "Seriously?"

"So, you're basically using me as live bait."

"Yes."

I shrug, and reply, "Well, that's better than being burned to a crisp by the Fire Lord, or being locked up forever."

Zuko shakes his head in disbelief. "I will never understand you."

I am about to respond with a sarcastic comment, but then, Iroh comes back on deck, a disappointed look on his face.

"Ah, I must have left it at home, Sibyl. I am sorry for possibly disappointing you."

I smile. Iroh is such the most thoughtful, considerate, and coolest older guy I've ever met.

"It's fine, Iroh. When I think about it, it would be better for me to learn on my own, anyway."

* * *

*9 Hours Later*

Zuko's P.O.V.

I am on the deck, with only two other sailors with me. Uncle retired to bed about an hour ago. Sibyl had the same idea. I think they are both asleep, now, with what time it is.

I continuously look through my telescopes, just hoping that I find any sign of the avatar. Though most would say that I am on a pointless search, I disagree. I know the avatar is still alive, and I intend to find him. If I don't, I will never regain my honor.

After spending around ten more minutes looking around, and sailing towards that light I saw not too long ago, I finally see something worth while. A large firework shoots up from an old abandoned Fire Nation warship. Then, I see two figures, one in orange, and one in blue shoot up from the top of the ship, the orange figure carrying the blue one. The orange one has to be the avatar! With excellent agility, the orange figure jumps from the top of the ship, and onto the snowy ground.

"The last air bender. Quite agile for his old age…"

I point to the guards. "Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the avatar." I look in the direction that the figures are running, and I find a Water tribe village. "As well as his hiding place."

The guards do as I say. While I wait for Uncle, I keep my eyes on the telescope. Nothing will stop me from capturing the avatar now.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I know it's not that long, and not that exciting. In all honesty, I dislike having to write this chapter. But now that it's written, I can write the more exciting stuff now! Yay!

Review, or Zuko throws you overboard into freezing water!

Iroh: I have bad news… the water around us has frozen completely, and we're stuck here until it melts.

gothchic6: What?! You've got to be kidding me, all of it?! I guess the world really doesn't want my punishments to work out… in that case, review because I want reviews, and I would be so ever grateful.


End file.
